


Wake Me Up

by through_shadows_falling



Series: Supernatural Ficlets [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blind Dean, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Music, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/through_shadows_falling/pseuds/through_shadows_falling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel was coming off an all-nighter (his philosophy paper was finally done, thank god…heh, pun) and was just about to pass out when some idiot, parked outside his dorm, decided that it’d be fun to blare rock music from his car.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What  _was_  that awful racket?

Castiel was coming off an all-nighter (his philosophy paper was  _finally_ done, thank god…heh, pun) and was just about to pass out when some idiot, parked outside his dorm, decided that it’d be fun to blare rock music from his car. 

With the way the noise was unfiltered, the person apparently had the  _audacity_  to roll the windows down, not even attempting to shield it. 

How  _dare_  they.

Castiel yanked on his robe, shoved shoes on his feet, and stalked outside to where an old-fashioned black car was parked at the curb. 

A white guy was in the passenger seat, drumming on the dash while singing in a slightly off-key baritone.

“ _Wanted! Wanted! Dead or alive_!” 

Castiel marched right up to him, his jaw set. He bent down to glare into the car.

“Ex _cuse_  me! Would you mind turning that down?!”

The guy jumped and glanced in his direction, though his eyes didn’t lock on Castiel. 

“Oh, sorry, dude!” He fumbled with the knobs and lowered the volume. He gazed back at Castiel with a grin. “Got a little carried away there. Oops.”

He still wasn’t looking at Castiel right, almost like he was seeing past him, and that’s when Castiel realized: the guy was blind. Castiel took the opportunity to study him. The man couldn’t be much older than Castiel, and he wore flannel and jeans. There were freckles on his face, and his apparently sightless eyes were green.

Castiel’s annoyance vanished.

“Um…I’m sorry to, uh…” Castiel stammered, and the man huffed. 

“Hey, it’s  _your_  campus, so yell at the annoying blind guy! You’re paying out of the ass for this place. I know cuz my brother goes here.”

Castiel couldn’t help his lips quirking at that. “Oh? Your brother?” 

“He’s a commuter. We live not too far from campus. I guess he had some forms to fill out at the registrar’s office? The nerd’s gonna double major or something.”

“So he left you in the car?”

“With my tapes. So yeah. I’m all set.” He hesitated. “I’m Dean, by the way.”

“Castiel.” Castiel stuck out his hand and then withdrew it, flushing.

“Castiel?” Dean repeated, tasting the word in his mouth. He ran his hands along the edge of the window. His eyes were distant. “Huh. Not heard that one before.”

Castiel shifted on one foot. “Yes. My parents are…eccentric.” 

“No kidding. So what do you study? Tell me you’ve taken some classes with Professor Fitzgerald. The dude’s awesome.”

“Professor Fitzgerald? He’s in the music department, right?”

“Yeah, teaches a kick-ass course on the history of rock and roll. You ever take it?”

“Uh no. I’m a religious studies major.” Castiel paused. “Wait, I thought you didn’t go here?”

Dean shrugged. “I’ve taken a few classes. My brother’s the smart one.”

Castiel frowned at that, but let it slide. “I can’t say I’m that big a fan of rock and roll.”

Dean gasped and clutched dramatically at his heart. “Oh, Cas, how could you? And here we were getting along so well.”

Castiel laughed and Dean smiled wide. He really was quite beautiful, especially in the morning sunlight that slanted in through the windshield. 

“So do you like  _any_  kind of music?” Dean continued. “Or is it just like masses and boring stuff sung in churches?”

“I enjoy classical and vintage music. Like the kind in silent movies.”

“Heh. I don’t really like silent movies that much.”

“Why–?” Castiel started, but then he understood and was quiet. 

Dean just burst out laughing.

“Oh my god I’m sorry that took so long!” came a breathless voice.

An incredibly tall white man jogged into view, his brown hair flapping as he slowed to approach Castiel and Dean with questioning eyes.

“What’s going on?” he asked, and Dean jerked his thumb at Castiel. 

“I was playing the music loud and this guy came to cuss me out. Turns out he’s not so bad, even though he doesn’t like rock. Oh, and his name’s Cas.”

The newcomer’s eyebrows shot to his hairline. “Uhh…okay?”

“Hello,” Castiel said, and this time he was able to shake hands with who he assumed was Dean’s brother. 

“I’m Sam. Sorry that Dean’s an annoying ass.”

“Hey!”

Sam smirked and Castiel’s answering grin turned into a yawn. 

“It’s nice meeting both of you, but I was up all night last night…”

Sam winced sympathetically. “Ugh. I get that. Go get some sleep, man.”

“Will do. Nice meeting you,” Castiel turned to leave, but Dean’s voice called him back.

“Hey, wait!” 

“Yeah?” 

Dean pushed open the passenger door and stood up, holding out his hands. Castiel stepped forward and Dean gripped his wrist. 

“You wanna hang out sometime?” Dean asked. “I could show you my music collection. Make you listen to something actually good?”

“That’s awfully insulting,” Castiel said, but his voice was teasing. 

Dean let his hand drop before he shoved it into his pocket and shuffled awkwardly. He was cute when he blushed. 

“Oh, um, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that…”

“Yeah you did,” Sam chimed in helpfully, and Dean shot a glare in his direction. 

“Shut up, Samantha.”

“Actually…” Sam glanced at his wristwatch. “I have another errand I could run if you guys want to hang out now.”

“I thought we needed to go to the mall?” Dean asked.

“Not  _immediately_.”

“Yeah well Cas needs to sleep–”

“I’m actually feeling quite awake now. I already emailed my professor so I have the whole day off. We could…take a walk around campus, if you want?”

Dean scuffed his foot on the sidewalk. “Oh, uh, yeah. If that’s cool with you.”

“Sure. I hope you don’t mind I’m only in my bathrobe,” Castiel said. 

“And I hope you don’t mind leading around a blind guy.”

“Not at all.” Castiel moved toward Dean so he could grab Castiel’s arm. Castiel glanced at Dean’s brother. “Thank you, Sam.” 

Sam winked. “Wait, here’s my number before you go! Call me when you’re ready to head out.”

“Yeah, don’t you dare drive off and leave me here,” Dean said. He tugged impatiently at Castiel as he and Sam exchanged their contact information. 

“Alright, come on, let’s go!”

Castiel registered the warmth on his arm and smiled as he steered Dean toward the path.  

“Have fun!” Sam called after them. 

“So. You gonna give me the grand tour or what?” Dean said.

Castiel frowned. “Sam hasn’t taken you around before? This is your school, too, right?”

Dean let out a sigh. “Dude, just shut up and walk.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You asked for it, so here it is! A sequel of sorts to the previous ficlet. This is a one-shot taken after they've established a relationship. 
> 
> You can thank Daredevil for giving me Blind!Dean feels!

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this.”

“Aw, come on, Cas. It’s a _college party_. I’ve always wanted to go to one and you _promised_.”

Castiel rolled his eyes. “Must you whine?”

“I’m not whining,” Dean said with a pout. “I just don’t want you to back out.”

“I won’t.”

“Good. Because I don’t know this area very well and if you leave, it’ll probably take me a few years to get home.”

Castiel snorted. He was leading Dean to his old roommate Balthazar’s townhouse just off-campus. It was dark out, and they were walking on empty streets which meant that their feet slapping on the sidewalk was the only sound.

Balthazar had texted him about the gathering earlier that morning, and Castiel hadn’t expected Dean to jump on it when Castiel jokingly brought it up. College parties had never interested Castiel, but Dean hadn’t had the opportunity to go to one – more due to his being a commuter and a part-time student than the fact that he was blind.

And for a man who couldn’t see, Dean had awfully good puppy dog eyes, since before Castiel knew it, he’d agreed to go.

“You sure I look okay?” Dean asked.

“Yes, dear.”

“Fuck you,” Dean said, shoving Castiel who laughed.

“I told you I picked out a nice outfit, okay? Don’t you trust me?”

“I heard you sniggering with Sam. You could’ve dressed me in a duck suit for all I know.”

“Dean. You’re in flannel and jeans,” Castiel said flatly. “Which you wear every day. I think you know what that feels like by now.”

Dean’s left hand played with the fabric of his shirt. “Yeah but…I wanna look good, you know?” He smirked, and Castiel sighed.

“Do you need me to say it again?”

“Yeah, I think I do.”

“Fine. You look like a boss-ass bitch.”

Dean cackled. “Damn straight! Or not so straight…”

They both laughed and Castiel tugged Dean closer. A white house was just ahead, with lights on and cars parked out front. Muffled music blared from inside. “We’re here. Watch out, there’s a porch coming up with three steps…now.”

Once on the landing, Castiel knocked on the door. It was blue, with chipping paint, and he eyed it dubiously when nothing happened.

“Dude, they’ve got music playing,” Dean said. “They can’t hear us. Come on, we just gotta barge in.” Dean let go of Castiel’s arm and fumbled for the doorknob, twisting it and throwing it open. Music immediately assaulted them, and Dean glanced back at Castiel, his nose wrinkled.

“Ugh. It reeks in here.”

“College,” Castiel reminded him as he stepped inside after him and closed the door. It indeed smelled like the funk of garbage, sweat, booze, and weed. The tiled floors were dirty beneath their feet, extending to a stained carpet and bare walls. A white man poked his head around the corner and Castiel waved.

“Cassie! You made it!” Balthazar said in a British accent, speaking a little louder to be heard over the music pounding from deeper inside. He was tall and skinny with blond hair. His blue eyes narrowed at Dean as he stopped before them. “Ah, you must be Castiel’s…friend?”

“Boyfriend,” Dean said. He stuck out a hand, his eyes pointed somewhere past Balthazar. “Nice to meet you.”

Balthazar gazed at Dean curiously and frowned at Castiel. He gestured to Dean and then pointed at his eyes, raising his brows questioningly.

“Hey, Cas?” Dean said before Castiel could answer. He angled his body toward him. “Did your friend put his hand out to shake or…?”

“No he didn’t, because he’s an asshole.”

“I…” Balthazar started, but Dean dropped his hand to shrug.

“Eh, don’t worry about it. And yeah, I’m blind, so now we’re all on the same page. Cool? Cool. You got any good booze here?”

Balthazar closed his mouth with a snap and nodded. “Yes, of course. Wouldn’t be a party without booze.”

“Please tell me it’s not just PBR. Cuz that shit is basically piss.”

Balthazar barked out a laugh. “Isn’t it though? I expressly forbid it so hopefully no Neanderthals will show up with a case of it. Come on.”

Dean latched onto Castiel’s arm as they squeezed through the house. It was spacious but obviously used, with dents in the walls and scrapes on the floor. The hallway was long, branching off into the living room – where a stereo was plugged into some giant speakers – and ending at the kitchen, where most of the guests were gathered. The crowd parted to give them access, but Castiel still caught them staring at Dean.

Balthazar brought them to a cooler and opened it, displaying ice and a number of beer cans.

“Take your pick.”

“Thanks. What kinds you got?” Dean asked, and Balthazar rattled them off as Castiel dug in his pocket for money. He pulled out a $10 bill and held it out. 

“Sorry we didn’t bring our own booze. Hope this money covers it, for both of us.”

Balthazar took it with a grin. “So thoughtful. Thanks, boys. Enjoy!” He flitted off, leaving him and Dean with the cooler.

“You mind handing me a Bud?” Dean asked, and Castiel fished around for one before handing it to Dean. Dean cracked it open and took a long swig. “Ah, the taste of college. I hope you didn’t give Balthazar too much for this shit.”

Castiel smirked as he helped himself to a Coors. “It was just a 10.”

“Good. Any more than that and he’d be stealing from us. So now what?”

“Now we mingle, I guess. Or dance.”

“Dance? To this garbage?” The music pumped through the house, generic and to Castiel, completely uninteresting.

“Well aren’t you full of compliments tonight. This was _your_ idea, remember?”

“Yeah, yeah, and it’s shaping up to be pretty much exactly how I imagined it… Look at us having an authentic college experience!”

A young white kid with short blond hair appeared beside them. His smile was wide.

“Hi there! I’m Alfie. I’m a freshman! What year are you guys?”

“I’m Castiel. I’m a senior,” Castiel said, while Dean answered, “Dean. Sorta junior, sorta senior? I only go to school part time.”

Castiel watched realization bloom on Alfie’s face when he registered why Dean wasn’t looking at him properly.

“Oh, cool! So are you guys…?”

“Together? Yes,” Castiel said and Dean grinned.

“Yeah. I’m a commuter though, so we can’t hang out too much unless he drives me or my brother drives me.”

“Why don’t you live on campus?”

“Money, mostly,” Dean said, though Castiel knew it was also his mother’s desire to keep him close. She was over-protective of Dean, and loved him fiercely.

“So you’re from here? That must be nice. I had to drive from Oklahoma!” Alfie prattled on about his journey up and his experience as a freshman, talking about the dorms and his roommates and his classes and his professors and… Castiel just sipped his beer and nodded politely. The kid was clearly desperate for attention and he felt kind of bad for him.

“Aw hey, Cas, I need to hit the restroom. You mind showing me?” Dean interrupted, and Castiel gladly steered him away as they excused themselves from the conversation.

“Nice talking to you!” Alfie called after them whileCastiel pulled Dean through the larger throng of people toward where he thought the bathroom might be. Turned out he was wrong, so he brought Dean upstairs, where it was quieter and practically empty.

“Bathroom’s right ahead of you,” Castiel said, and made to pull away except that Dean just grabbed onto him and yanked him inside. He closed the bathroom door, muting the hubbub from downstairs.

“Dean, I really don’t need to see you urinate.”

“No, man, I just needed to get away for a second. To _hide_.” They were both quiet before bursting out into giggles.

“Poor Alfie,” Castiel said when they came down from their laughter.

Dean nodded. “That kid must be lonely as hell. I hope he finds a friend who won’t mind getting his ears talked off. Seriously, though, I didn’t know if he’d ever stop!”

“Oh god we’re horrible people, aren’t we?” Castiel said.

“Just a little bit. And you know what?”

“What?”

“I need more beer. Come on!”

Dean was now the one to lead Castiel out of the bathroom, having figured out the layout of the house. They made their way back to the kitchen.

“Tell me if you see you-know-who,” Dean hissed.

“Voldemort?”

“Oh my _god_ you’re a giant dork,” Dean said, but he was smiling. They grabbed more beers for themselves and then headed to the living room, where they were pressed together in a small crowd of bodies.

The music was obnoxious in more ways than one. It was loud, for starters, and full of the same monotonous beats over and over. Castiel didn’t understand how anyone could listen, let alone _dance_ to it, and yet people seemed into it, swaying and pumping their arms. 

Castiel’s beer sloshed in its can as he and Dean found a spot in the corner, as far from the speakers as they could get.

“I feel like I’m at a shitty dance club!” Dean said loudly.

“Your. Idea!” Castiel repeated as Dean sucked down the rest of his beer.

“Let’s dance!” Dean declared, tossing his can out of sight. Dean threw up his hands and bobbed his head, going for a dance that looked like he was flailing.

“You better be dancing!” he said, and Castiel set his beer can on a bookshelf to join Dean. He felt self-conscious for a second, but at Dean’s ridiculousness, he smiled and let loose.

“Please tell me you’re dancing as awfully as I am!” Dean said after a moment, panting slightly.

“Of course!”

“WOOO!” Dean yelled and the room took up the cry with him. They danced for a while, one song blending into the next, Dean somehow inventing moves the entire time until Castiel’s side and face hurt from laughing so hard. It didn’t help that Dean was reckless and bumped into everyone at least once, apologizing with a loud, “Sorry, I’m blind!” The reactions he got were priceless because most people thought he was joking, until they realized he wasn’t.

God, Dean was an idiot.

And Castiel was falling for him.

Finally, both breathless, Dean pulled Castiel out of the living room. The music still drummed in Castiel’s ears but it was quieter when they reached the kitchen, as most of the guests had moved to join the dance party. Dean’s fingers trailed the countertops and then found the back of a chair, which he immediately sank into. Castiel remained standing.

“Oh man. That was fun!” He frowned suddenly and Castiel glanced over his shoulder to where a couple was making out. “They’re sucking face, aren’t they?” Dean asked.

“Do I even need to answer that?”

“Guess we better out-do them, huh?”

Before Castiel could say anything, Dean crowded him against the counter. His hands wandered up Castiel’s arms, smoothed up his neck, cupped his jaw. Dean leaned in, his fingers brushing Castiel’s lips, and then they were kissing.

Dean kissed with little nibbles, soft and sweet, and Castiel tasted beer on his tongue. He sighed and looped his arms around Dean’s neck. They were lazy and languid, the alcohol making their limbs loose and pliant.

Castiel kissed down Dean’s neck, rubbing his scruff on the sensitive skin there, causing Dean to shiver.

“Cas, man, you don’t know what you do to me,” Dean said, his breath hot.

“Bloody hell, get a room already!” Balthazar crowed as he strode into the kitchen. Castiel pulled away, though Dean chased after him with his lips, finding the bolt of Castiel’s jaw.

“Dean!” Castiel laughed as Dean nuzzled him.

“Alright, alright. Come on, Cas. I’m ready to go.” Dean straightened. “Thanks for inviting us, Balthazar.”

“Of course. Anytime, you darling lovebirds.”

Castiel rolled his eyes but dragged Dean into the hallway. Castiel gasped when Alfie materialized in front of them.

“Oh hi again!” he said. “You guys leaving already?”

“Yeah we’ve got to… Uh...” Castiel was terrible at lying.

“Study,” Dean filled in for him. “Lots of studying. The all-night kind. In my bedroom, if you know what I mean.”

“Dean!” Castiel poked him and Dean jerked.

“Ow! What the--”

“It was nice meeting you!” Castiel said quickly. He hauled his boyfriend to the front door and they burst out into the cool night air. Castiel hadn’t realized how hot it was in Balthazar’s house. Or maybe it was the alcohol that flushed his skin.

Beside him, Dean doubled over laughing. “Oh my god that was fantastic!”

Castiel grinned. “So you had fun, then?”

“You and me both know that was a shitty party at best. But yeah.” Dean reached out for Castiel, who grabbed his hands and drew him close. “Yeah, I had fun. Did you?”

“Mmhmm,” Castiel said. “So, your bedroom, huh? Pretty presumptuous of you.”

“Ooh biggy fancy words, college boy. You know you want a piece of this ass.”

“Well, you _do_ look like a boss-ass bitch so…”

Dean threw back his head and laughed. “Shit, Cas, I love you.” He froze, the smile slipping from his face.

Castiel’s heart hammered in his chest as they just stood in each other’s arms, their breaths mingling in the air.

“Cas?” Dean asked after a moment. His voice was soft and scared.

“I love you, too,” Castiel whispered.

Dean shuddered. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Uh. That’s....Yeah, that’s... Cool.”

Castiel snorted. “Yes. _Cool_.”

“You making fun of me? I’m wearing my heart on my sleeve here, dude.”

“I know. That’s one of the reasons why I love you.”

Under the glow of the streetlight, Dean blushed. “Cas…”

Castiel cupped Dean’s face with his hands. “So, back to your place, huh?”

“Yeah.” Dean gripped Castiel’s arm. “Lead the way.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slight Alfie-bashing, haha!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another timestamp for this verse, set a number of years in the future from the previous one. Enjoy!

Dean was sweating. Badly.

Which was why he’d made sure to grab the shirt labeled ‘black’ in Braille, so his sweat stains wouldn’t show. His mother had warned him about that when he was a teenager, and it’d been unbelievably mortifying. At least she’d pulled him aside to let him know that visual people noticed things like ‘sweaty, crusty armpits.’ Which were words he never wanted to hear his mother say like, ever.

Now, he could only hope the stains wouldn’t show. He had to take her word for it that black was the best bet.

That was only part of the reason why he’d reserved the private room of his and Cas’s favorite restaurant. He also hadn’t wanted to be distracted by outside sounds, and he wanted Cas to be able to focus, too. 

Focus on Dean making an ass of himself, most likely, even though he’d been planning this for a while.

For perhaps the fifth time in as many seconds, his fingers wormed into his pants pocket to find the velvet box which held Cas’s ring. 

He sighed in relief. Still there. It hadn’t magically disappeared.

That was great, but his heart pounded. He was really going to do this. He was really going to ask Cas to marry him, a blind man. They’d been going out for upwards of seven years now, so he supposed Cas was used to it by now, but what if he wasn’t ready to commit the rest of his life to this? 

Shit, what would Dean do if Cas said no?

Murmurs and footsteps approached the table, and Dean recognized the rumbling timbre of Cas’s voice.The vibrations through the floor edged closer, and then paused. 

“I didn’t even know you had private rooms,” Cas was saying to their usual waiter, a tired but kind-sounding man named Aaron. 

“Yeah, we do. The door’s not always open though, so you can’t always see it.”

“Ah, I see.”

“I don’t,” Dean said cheekily, and cursed himself. He always made wise-cracks when he was nervous, and Cas would see right through him. He’d wanted this to be a surprise, damn it.

“Yeah, yeah, we know you’re blind,” Aaron said, but there was humor in his voice. A chair scraped back as Cas sat with a thump, and then a rush of air and a thud as something flat landed on the table - a laminated menu, most likely, and only one. Though Cas probably didn’t even need it anymore, since they came here a lot.

“So I’m guessing your usuals?” Aaron asked. Dean could sense him hovering near their table, just like he’d done tens of times before, but it made him feel strangely claustrophobic this time around. 

Dean really hadn’t thought this through. Should he propose before they order, so Cas could storm out without wasting food, which was something that genuinely bothered him? 

Or should Dean let his boyfriend fill up on deliciousness, and then sneak in the question while Cas was in a food coma? Was that unfair?

“Sounds good to me,” Cas said. Dean strained to detect any suspicion in his tone, but if Cas thought something was up, he was hiding it well. “Dean?” Cas asked.

“Um. Yeah. That, uh, that works.”

“Alrighty,” Aaron said, and air rushed by again as he retrieved the menu he’d laid down. He swept away, his footsteps retreating. 

Then it was just Dean and Cas. 

Dean realized his hands were still in his lap, attempting to fiddle with the box again, so he shot them up and onto the table. Cas immediately latched onto them, and Dean sighed at the familiar texture. 

Once, when Dean was spectacularly drunk, he’d gushed about how much he loved Cas’s hands, the shape of them, the feel, the callouses and the smooth skin between his knuckles. While it was the absolute truth, Dean still felt embarrassed about revealing all of that.

“Are you okay?” Cas asked after a moment, true worry inflecting his voice.

“Yeah!” Dean said too quickly and too enthusiastically. He tugged his hands away and found a folded up napkin, which he rubbed between his fingers.

“Dean.” Uh-oh. That was Cas’s ‘I know you’re up to something’ voice. 

“I’m fine.”

“You sure? If that napkin was made of paper, you’d have shredded it by now.”

“Huh? Oh. Um. Yeah, just a little twitchy I guess. Too much caffeine.” Dean gave a fake laugh, but even he could tell it was forced, a bit too bright. 

“Dean. Really. What’s wrong?”

“Nothing! Can’t a guy have a nice dinner with his boyfriend without getting interrogated? Jesus.”

Cas sighed. Skin slid against the cloth tablecloth as he retracted his hands. Ice clinked against his glass of water as he took a sip, and then swallowed.

Man, water sounded great right now. Dean hadn’t realized his mouth was so dry, and he’d forgotten Aaron had already filled their glasses. He trailed his hands over the table until they connected with his own glass in its usual position, at two o’clock. The glass was sweating, much like he was, Dean thought to himself, and he lifted it to his mouth for a few grateful gulps. 

“I know our anniversary is coming up, but I don’t expect anything big,” Cas said. 

“What?”

“Our anniversary. I assume that this is all…?” Cas started, unsure. 

Oh god. Dean just had to get it over with. 

He cleared his throat. “Um. Cas. I, uh, yeah, I know our anniversary is coming up. And that’s kinda what I wanted to… Never mind. Okay, you know what? I’m just gonna say it.”

“Say what?”

Dean blew out a long, shuddering breath. “Cas. You’re like, really awesome. I mean, I’m so glad I pissed you off when we first met. If I hadn’t been blasting my music then you wouldn’t have come out to yell at me, and we wouldn’t be here now. And I’m so glad… Shit, Cas, you’re… God, I love you. I love you so fucking much.”

“Dean,” Cas breathed out, emotion clouding his voice. 

Dean checked that the box was still there, and then shifted on his chair so he could sink down on one knee. Cas gasped, and Dean faced the sound as best he could, though the table was in the way and he had to scooch over a bit. 

Finally, he pulled out the box, opened it, and held it toward Cas. 

“Cas, will you–”

“No.”

Dean stopped. His heart crashed, and ice flooded his chest. 

Oh god, oh god, oh god…

“Wait, no, no, that’s not what I meant!” Cas said, and there was a clatter as he knocked something on the table so he could get on the ground with Dean. Cas’s hands found Dean’s face. “Of course I want to marry you. But  _I_  was going to propose to  _you_.”

It took a second for Dean to register his words, and then he laughed, shakenly relieved. Cas laughed with him, and Dean could feel his warm breath on his face. 

“Oh my god, you’re such an asshole!” Dean said, and he shoved Cas with his free hand. “I almost had a heart attack!”

“I’m sorry,” Cas said with a chuckle, and then he pulled back to caress Dean’s hand with the ring box. “Oh, Dean, it’s beautiful.” He took the box so Dean lowered his arm. 

“I, uh, had Sammy help pick it out. He said it looks very manly and awesome,” Dean said. 

Cas huffed. “So  _that’s_  why he was laughing when I asked him if I could marry you. He must’ve already been helping you with this. And Dean, it’s really. It’s perfect.”

“Does it fit?”

“Feel for yourself.” Cas grabbed his hands and guided them over his own, where Dean felt the band of metal at the base of his ring finger. He shuddered at how different it was from how Cas’s hands normally felt, but he had to admit, he loved the change. He bent down to graze his lips over it. 

“I suppose there’s no reason to hide this, then,” Cas said, once Dean had sat back. “And I guess we can sit at the table now?”

Dean grinned and they both stumbled back to their seats. He heard the rustling of clothes, and then the crinkling of a plastic bag.

“Hold out your hand,” Cas said, and Dean obeyed. Then Cas placed a metal band on his palm. Dean picked it up with his other hand, and gasped. There was Braille all along the outside. 

_C.N. and D.W. Eternal love._

Tears burned in Dean’s eyes. “Well, at least it’s not ‘Love is blind,’” he choked out. 

Cas laughed and then sniffled. “Here, let me put it on.” He plucked up the ring and then carefully slid it on Dean’s finger. “How’s it feel?”

“Perfect,” Dean managed, unable to stop the smile that split his face. “Holy shit, Cas. We’re engaged. We’re going to get married.”

All at once there were loud footsteps and then a whoop went up as the restaurant staff appeared to congratulate them. After throwing in a few yells himself, they quieted and Aaron spoke.

“I speak on behalf of everyone at this establishment that it’s  _about time_! Oh, and your meal today is on the house.”

“Hell yeah,” Dean said, and after everyone left, they joined hands on the table.

“I love you,” Cas said, his fingers curling into Dean’s

“I love you, too,” Dean said back, and his heart felt close to bursting. 


End file.
